nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Shooter problem
This topic is for resolving this issue, which is best explained by these posts: https://twitter.com/int_main/status/237265517361123329 https://twitter.com/int_main/status/237281715838668801 https://twitter.com/int_main/status/237266103938740226 The creator of Super Puzzle Platformer went on the Pixel Love Wiki and made an edit changing the gender of the Shooter, which was reverted by NOBODY and Sabvk several times, until he was banned for persistent vandalism. This post is to resolve that issue by apologizing and stating why we banned him. 15:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) As best as I can recount it, with no personal bias, this is what happened: An anonymous user added 'transgender' to Shooter. This information was removed, and an edit war followed, in which Sabkv made an unnecessary comment to the anon, which caused there to be anger on the anon's side. Then, NOBODY, still unknowing of the fact that the anon was in fact Andrew Morrish, the creator of Super Puzzle Platformer, banned the Mr. Morrish. Morrish was angered, which is understandable. He then tweeted three tweets on twitter about how the Nitrome Wiki had unjustifiably banned him, and asked Nitrome to remove the game from their site. Stefan Ählin then told him that it was not Nitrome's fault, as Nitrome has technically nothing to do with the Nitrome Wiki, and that the two sites were under completely different administration. Nitrome then said they would contact us about the issue. As of now, Sabkv has informally apologized for the comment left on Mr. Morrish's talk page, SQhi has tweeted explanations and apologies. I have left message on Mr. Morrish's talk page explaning why our slip-up was understandable as best I can. 21:21, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : :Also, it is 100% understandable that Nitrome does not formally acknowledge us as anything more than a fan site. After all, something like this could easily happen, and if Nitrome does not acknowledge us, they are kept out of any possible trouble. So, EVERYTHING that is now happening is the Nitrome Wiki's, Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki's, Mr. Morrish's, and all involved Nitromian's faults. Nitrome is not to blame for anything that has happened, or will happen. 21:26, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :In my opinion, we can unban him, but we still have to undo his edit. But first, why do we have the forum HERE and not THERE. IT MAKES 0% sense!!!!! The way I see it, even though he is the creator, he can't post shooter as 'transgender'. Listed below are several reasons: : #Shooter can't be Transgender because for one, there it doesn't even have a gender! From using the common dictionary defenition (link: http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/Transgender?s=t ) you can clearly see that 'Trans-Gender' can't be used to describe shooter. #'Trans-Gendered' can currently be considered an offensive term due to recent events. : In closing, 'Transgendered' is incorrect. Why don't we simply change it to 'No Gender Specified'? We can unban the creator; but the word he used to describe shooter doesn't fit in context and is incorrect. 21:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC) You don't understand. The whole "transgender" thing doesn't matter as much as the person who added it being mad at us for blocking him. That's what this forum is to resolve. 22:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Change of censure I think we need to change our block for Mr Morris. What happened here was an edit war between Sabkv and Mr Morris. A 1 year block on only Mr Morris is inappropriate. (neutral POV, no harm intended) SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 15:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) : I would also like to add that I'll consider our fault that Sabkv overreacted. We spend so much time here on Nitrome Wiki, we failed to educate Sabkv well on wiki conflict resolution while he spend his time contributing to the Pixel Love wiki. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 15:31, August 23, 2012 (UTC) : I agree. However, I'm not even an admin on that wiki. Maybe you should move this dicussion there. : 15:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Mr. Morrish has been long unblocked, the situation resolved on Pixel Love Wiki. 15:13, October 6, 2012(UTC) ::The Shooter page has also been unprotected. The intended information, Neuter Gender, has been added. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 15:17, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry, I never am on the Pixel Love wiki, so I din't know. 15:35, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Case Closing I'll say our case is almost done. We've found out what happened on Pixel Love Wiki, found out the intent of Mr Morris's actions, replied to him on his Twitter page, and corresponded with Nitrome. It's high time to close the case. I apologise for this great delay as a result of my studies. Since I have some time on my hands now, let's finish this. I'll be sending one final case closing email to Mr Andrew Morris's business email. andrewpmorrish@gmail.com to inform him of the outcome. The choice to leave it at that or to reply, is his. I am going to work on the email now. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 15:23, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :It's a bit late. He's probably forgotten about it. 15:40, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::atm I am spending too much time on chat! SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 15:43, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- To:andrewpmorrish@gmail.com Nitrome Wiki: Shooter Case 7 October 2012 Dear Mr Morris I am SQhi, a team member of Nitrome Wiki. I am writing to you today to inform you of the results of our review of the Shooter Article Case. We are pleased to inform you that we have fully overturned your suspension and unprotected Shooter from editing since 26 August 2012. Through your tweets on Twitter, your edits, your talk page messages, and your history of helpful edits, we have established that you have made the change of Shooter's gender from Unknown to Transgender in good faith. Subsequently, you were wrongly accused of vandalism by Sabkv, and was embroiled in an edit war with Sabkv. An edit war is the case where two(or more) users repeatedly undo each other's edits. Sabkvthen flagged your IP address for vandalism offences. As you had edited with good intentions, these charges have since been dropped. Nitrome Wiki apologises for any inconvenience and ill-feelings caused as a result of this incident. Based on our analysis, Sabkv suspected your edit was an act of vandalism because of the addition of a sensitive word, transgender. According to the Oxford English Dictionary, transgender "denotes or relates to a person whose self-identity does not conform unambiguously to conventional notions of male or female gender". As gender identity is a controversial topic today, the addition of it in a game article was suspected of being a vandalism attempt. This was compounded by the fact that you had edited anonymously. Unfortunately, most vandals of freely-editable wikis edit anonymously, which further raised suspicions that your edit was an act of vandalism, an addition of false information. Please do pardon our prudence, as Nitrome Wiki has to ensure the accuracy of our articles. Since your self-identification as the creator of Super Puzzle Platformer, we realised we were mistaken, and sought to rectify the situation. As we thought it was unlikely that you intended your character to be transgender, we undertook the task of understanding what you meant. Through your talk page messages and tweets, we inferred that you meant Shooter is neither male nor female. As such, we have since updated the page to reflect Shooter's gender as neuter. Neuter is an adjective used to describe nouns which are neither male nor female. This change is currently reflected on http://nitromepixellove.wikia.com/wiki/Shooter Should this not be your original intention, you are always welcome to inform us, either through reply on this email or on our wiki talk pages. Nitrome Wiki wishes no ill will upon you, and we regret the above incident has occurred due to our lack of oversight on the Pixel Love Wiki, a branch wiki of Nitrome Wiki. We are also most grateful for the first-hand information you have personally added to Pixel Love Wiki. We hope to bring our misunderstanding to an amicable resolution. You may be pleased to hear that we at Nitrome Wiki are fans of your Super Puzzle Platformer. Enclosed below are some links to our favourable reviews of Super Puzzle Platformer. We would also like to take this oppotunity to wish you the very best on your latest endeavour: Super Puzzle Platformer Deluxe. Yours sincerely SQhi Nitrome Wiki Team Enclosed links: *http://nitromepixellove.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TinyCastleGuy/Puzzled_and_Platformed *http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NOBODY/Super_Puzzle_Platformer_-_addicting ---- Note to other team members. If you have any other links or would like to suggest improvements, please do. SQhi'•'''(talk)Ruby 17:27, October 6, 2012 (UTC)